Evagate
by Shdowblade
Summary: The angels have fallen, SEELE still remain and the only thing that survived the epicenter of 2nd Impact other than Misato has been Unearthed. Meanwhile, another screw up by McKay has put lives at risk. An EVAStargate:SG1 & Atlantis Crossover My 1st Fic.
1. Prolouge: A new Adventure

Evagate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Evangelion or Stargate Franchises I am just using the two to write a story. I will bring this up many more times in the story so Brad Wight and Robert C. Cooper don't sue, GAINAX that goes for you too.

Prologue

Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado 2007 C.E. Our Universe

The Gate Room

The team SG-1 Consisting of Colonels Cameron Mitchell (Commanding) and Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c (Military Attaché of the Jaffa Nation) and, former host to the Goa'uld Qetesh, Vala Mal Doran. Also with them Stood the Team Atlantis-1 (Newly Formed Atlantis Gate Command or AGC) Consisting of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard (Commanding), Dr. Rodney McKay, and the Pegasus Galaxy born Humans Teyla Emmagan of Athos and Ronon Dex of Setida also joining them is there venerable Scottish friend Dr. Carson Becket the chief surgeon of the Atlantis expedition. Their mission to take a newly repaired and recharged ZPM (Zero Point Module an Ancient/Atlantian/Alterrian power source to Atlantis), take along certain pieces of technology from he milky way to be researched by the Atlantis expedition (Memory recorder/transplant machine , Teal'c's expansive collection of Goa'uld weapons and, several prototype Mk.III Naqudha Reactors), as well as escort Major General Jack O'Neill through an inspection Tour if the city on behalf of The International Oversight Committee. The general, having requested those teams in particular as he still being wary of retuning to the city after the whole Replicator Debacle which he barely survived (again).

"Finally"; said Daniel as he stood while Sgt. Harriman spoke: "Chevron Eight locked, go for Nexus Station." (A space station built with the help of the Jaffa and Asgard at the junction of the space gate system to Atlantis) "What?" Mitchell to the middle aged archeologist as the event horizon formed. "I am finally going to Atlantis and the only thing I have to worry about is a Wraith sucking out my life force." Daniel responded. "Yeah that can be a bitch." Said Sheppard recalling an incident that happened to him over a year earlier. As, Daniel was confident with the Ori gone and Ba'al still in hiding that there would be no massive emergency.

"So Carter what's the catch this time" asked O'Neill. Cater in an honest simple response said; "We are going to be going pretty close to the sun with high solar flare activity as well as bypass the black hole caused by the Ori's first Super Gate attempt but the modifications to the Dialing computer that I made should prevent any resulting Temporal or Multiverseal shifts. Vala speaking up said; "fifty bucks says we travel through both time and space to a situation more life threatening than any thing any of us could ever imagine. O'Neill, Sheppard and, Mitchell all having agreed to this blissfully unaware of how right Vala would be as the last traces of them disappeared into the event horizon.

NERV Headquarters Tokyo-3 Geofront 2015 C.E. Alternate Universe (Two Months after 3rd Impact.)

Major Misato Katsuragi, her young charges Shinji Ikari and Auska Langley Soyru as well as Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Rei Ayanami and, the rest of NERV's Central staff were trying to figure out how they survived Third Impact despite having vivid memories of dying, thing also becoming more complicated as Misato's boyfriend Kaji had somehow come back from the dead. They both secretly knowing it was a Result of Shinji giving up the Omnipotence he gained in third impact to reverse the effects it had caused. However, at the moment they were all in awe of a certain metal ring.

Commander Gendo Ikari was telling the Major "They found this underwater at the South Pole near where your father was doing his research, do you recognize this Device?" "Yes I do" Said the major reluctantly. "I remember him fining it on the same ice layer as he did Adam; he said it was similar to a device found by a doctor Langford at Giza in 1928." "Unfortunately he couldn't confirm this as the ring that was found in Egypt disappeared from an American storage facility five years before his expedition began." "I can still remember my Father reciting his interpretation of an inscription found on the cover stones of the first ring as they were the only thing that hadn't disappeared mysteriously." (Saying this as she leered at the commander hoping that the sadistic block of ice would reveal the truth for once, but to no avail) she continued. "Million years into the sky as Ra sun god sealed and buried for all time in his Stargate." Misato sighed as she reminisced about her father and the newfound respect she had for a man who had been dead for almost 15 years.

Meanwhile, Shinji along with Asuka and Rei were talking not 30 feet from the gate. "WHAT"; shouted Asuka as she learned of Rei's true nature. "Not only is Wondergirl half Angel but, she was made in a lab, had god knows how many clones made and to top it all off she is technically you half sister"; as she complained to Shinji. "Hey Misato, Ritsuko and, I were able to kill all of the clones, well except for the ones already in the dummy plugs so, SEELE has 5 after you killed the other half during 3rd impact and the 2 we have left are in cold storage in the event Rei dies, again." "Furthermore as Rei contains the DNA of both Adam and my Mother than genetically yes, she is my little sister." He explained and then added leering at the teenage German "Which means you don't need to get paranoid or jealous if the two of us are alone together." "YOU PIG"; Auska yelled as she slapped Shinji leaving an all to familiar imprint on his face and stormed off to where Kaji was keeping an eye on the commander, Rei then says: "Well brother thing seem to be retuning to as they were before you helped me change my destiny." "Well relatively" as he confided in his sister about how his relationship with Auska had changed since he grew a spine after third impact. Rei just staring at him with her old monotone expression, then started to laugh which got everybody's attention. Then with a bright flash, a pulse of energy and a portal looking like water appeared. Just then about a dozen people walk through expecting to at the halfway point to the City of the Ancients enter into NERV, Vala saying: Huh, easiest hundred and fifty bucks I ever earned.

So begins a new journey.

Questions/Comments just let me know how I can make it better and Please No Carter/McKay or Carter/O'Neill OMAKE's P.S. No Vala/Daniel. If there is to be any of that I will have the unfortunate honor of doing it myself.


	2. Chapter 1: Revalations

Disclaimer: GAINAX, Sony Television Pictures you guys own the franchises I'm ripping off and letting the people know. Just so there's clarification don't sue me.

Chapter 1 Revelations

Everyone just stared for a moment until Jack spoke up, "Carter I thought you compensated for… Whatever with dialing computer before we left." "I did unless, McKay did you use the same exotic particles you collected from you first or second attempt at vacuum energy to recharge the ZPM." Asked carter to the Canadian astrophysisit. "A little of both, it was the only way to stabilize the energy within the mircoverse of the Zed PM without causing a massive rift in our Space-Time Continuum. Why?" he responded to the woman he thought he had a chance with. "The exotic particles from your first experiment (not including the time when he blew up a solar system) don't adhere to any laws of known physics in our universe so the residual particles around the ZPM escaped out of the containment module and completely through off my calculations and the dialing macro to the Nexus Station and the Solar Flare calculations." She said. Teal's speaking up said "Then the question is not only where we are but also what universe we are in as well as the time period. Correct Colonel Carter?" Queried the alien.

Then Commander Ikari spoke up saying: "Who are you people and how did you get into my facility." Daniel responded saying: Well I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson and the device you see behind us is called a Stargate, which allows near instantaneous transportation to other planets via a stable wormhole." "We come from a planet called earth." He added. "Of course you do, this is Earth after all." Commander Ikari Said. "Major Katsuragi contact Section-2 find out who they are and if they are a threat I'll make them disappear. "Wait a minute, Dr. Gendo Ikari" Becket said. "I know your wife, Yui Ikari, a biologist that wouldn't commit to a one year blind study without taking her 2 children with her, she showed me a picture of her family from the candidate files he had on his PDA only, her husband appeared younger." he pointed out to Carter and McKay. "That is impossible my wife has been dead for almost 11 years and she left me with only one child." Gendo said angrily. "That is what we are trying to tell you." said Carter. "We are from a parallel universe where When I last checked three weeks ago your wife Yui was still alive married to you for almost seven years and with two children Shinji age, 6 and Rei age, 3." Carson added. "That's impossible" Shinji spoke up. "I'm Shinji Ikari and I'm almost 15 years old." "What year is this?" Asked Jack bluntly. "It is the year 2015." Rei said quietly. Teal'c saying openly: "On the calendar of Tau'ri is it not the year 2007?" To this Mitchell responded: 'Thank you captain obvious." "You are indeed welcome Colonel Mitchell." The alien responded unaware of his friends sarcasm. Vala unfortunately for Daniel spoke up "Obviously you people have no idea what so ever this device is capable of. So I propose a trade we tech you how to work the Stargate, how to undermine the various evil alien empires and how to advance your civilization by light-years and all you have to do is cut us in for fifty percent… (Daniel going for his Zat gun) I mean help us get back to our own universe." She corrects herself. "Major call off Section-2" the Commander said. Gendo, looking over at Jack and seeing the stars on his uniform said; "General I think that there is a lot we need to talk about" "Obviously" he responded, as the two middle aged men stared warily at one another. "My office in one hour your personnel and my senior staff, unarmed (looking over at Ronon and Teal'c) and we will test the validity of your claims. Further more the woman with the black hair is to stay quiet or I will have her killed." Gendo said. Daniel's response to this, "I'm going like this universe." "As am I" said McKay as Dr. Akagi caught his eye.

One Hour later, the Office of NERV's Commander, Gendo Ikari

Dr. Akagi Was finishing up her medical report on the visitors for the commander "Both I and the MAGI can say without a doubt that every body except the Guy with the gold Crest on his forehead is human. Although the ones called Tayla, Ronon and Vala all have genetic codes that are only 98.4 similar rather than the 99.8 all humans share but according to them that is a result of being raised on worlds that had been separated from earth for thousand of years to which the MAGI believe is 78 possible." "You're telling me that a third if those people are essentially aliens" Gendo Said. "Well we could've told ya that." Jack interrupted, Daniel then said "you know we won't tell you anything about the Stargate until we get the truth about this Second Impact because it is as weak as any cover story we've used to keep the Stargate secret back in our universe." Very well then as the group spent the next 5 hours going over the basics of what was going on in there respective universe's.

After all was said and done Daniel was the first to speak "I'm sorry but I just can't believe that humanity could survive all that but come to think of it I've done no worse, well except for the killing off people who might get in my way." He said facing the commander. Gendo responded "Dr. Jackson I have done a lot of things in the last 17 years that I feel guilty for, now I want to spend what little time I might have left to try and fix in some small way what I have done. Carter interrupting; "I'm sorry but I can believe that you were not only able to build a team of Mecha and train a group of teenage pilots, but to have them take on enemies like these Angels was insane." Jack then said; "Carter you've spent the last ten YEARS going to other planets through a wormhole, at first glance that might sound extremely insane but, we all should be used to this by know." Teal'c was the next to speak; "With the technology of the Evangeleon's and the Stargate the Tau'ri in this universe would be more than a match for the Goa'uld." "And the Wraith"; Ronon Added. Teyla was the last to speak for the people from "our" universe; "What is the means by which the Eavngeleon units able to defeat the force field that surrounded each Angel." Shinji who had been quietly making out with Asuka outside the meeting room walked in and Said; "We stopped the Angel's AT-Field by generating one of our own through linking together the mind and soul of the pilot to the Human soul that was unwillingly grafted into each of the EVA's." Everyone just stared at Shinji then, the people from his universe for revealing the darkest secret of EVA technology and, the people from "our" universe in shock on how such a gruesome thing could be done.

So the truth is reveled, can the Stargate teams cope with this or will they have to fight there way out as always. Keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 2: Confrentations and Reflection

Same rules as before I don't own any of the franchises, Hell I don't get any money for this story so enjoy

Chapter 2: Confrontations and reflections

After another hour and a half of explanations as a result of Shinji's outburst during the meeting. We now come in on the Commander trying to defend himself in front of Jack and Daniel who are probably the only people on the level of existence in any universe who had the right to judge him. Jack saying to scold the Commander "I lost my son because of my own incompetence as a father and grant it I have had more than one chance to go back in time and fix it but I didn't because I knew well enough not to temp whatever higher power that controls the functions of the universe like you obviously did." Daniel was the next to speak "I lost my wife almost ten years ago to a Goa'uld Parasite and I spent the better part of the next three years going through the gate hoping that this time I would find her." But in the end I was as power less as Jack was when he faced his loss, and for the last seven years I have just learned to live with what happened." "Then you can appreciate the suffering I have endured to se cure the safety of humanity." Shinji responded with Asuka and Vala trying to hold him back as the young pilot looked fore blood "You mean my suffering, you purposely set me up for a life of loneliness and pain and so you could bring Mom back and it would have worked if you had realized she didn't want to came back if it meant the suffering of all humanity." As Shinji and his father finally squared off.

With this Misato waved every body else out of the room as the Two Ikari's prepare to go for blood. Misato then pointed out to the Strangers; Shinji and his father have had problem for a LOOONG time… "Obviously" Vala interrupting (she also having father issues) "Anyway" Misato continued "that little argument has been brewing for years and Shinji has only just grow enough of a spine to confront that man." "I think I get that Kid." Ronon said, "I spent seven years running from the Wraith after that destroyed everything I had my home, my culture, My Wife." " But this kid he his mother when he was little more than an infant and I honestly think that running from that man for ten years and fighting one of the greatest threats to mankind made him into more of a man that anything even I have endured." Rodney just looked blankly at his "friend", "Whoa that is probably the most emotional Ronon has ever gotten without killing anybody or being drunk so we should be honored." Ronon just ignoring the obnoxious Canadian.

Meanwhile, Vala was eyeing the Blueprints to the EVA's new Particle Rifle very deviously when Daniel caught up to her. He then grabbed he shoulders and looked down at her hips as he dose on instinct when ever he scolded her he noticed something, "Vala, Where's your Zat?" ;he asked the thief and temptress worryingly. Huh, must have dropped it when I had to restrain the Commanders son with that girl with a mouth bigger than mine." When she said this she looked the Archeologist straight in the eye and they both said in tandem "OH CRAP" Daniel that speaking up the others who were still listening to Misato, "Guys we may have a prob…" he was cut off when the doors to the commanders office flew open and Shinji storming out with a familiar snake shaped weapon, and scream out; "YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU SADISTIC BASTARD" as the snakes head popped up Misato and Asuka running in futility to stop him and as the SG teams just stood there know what was going to happen next and a familiar sound effect and beam of blue energy flew back into the office and every body herd a body fall to the ground. When he saw this Shinji realizing what he (thought) had done dropped the zat and just collapsed in terror.

That's all I got for Now let me know what you and and Send me Ideas for upcoming Chapters. Also for you sci-fi fans remember the rules for the Zat'nicka'tel (Zat Gun or just Zat) 1st shot Stuns, 2nd Shot kills, and the 3rd shot disintegrates.


End file.
